Art Dreams
by invasive
Summary: Dreams can be painted, but are painted to kill. Lilly and Scotty, in this compelling crime script, invesigate the murder of a young girl, Amelia, a talented but unsuccessful artist. Uncover the clues, before the end. Sure you will enjoy this one.


**COLD CASE**

"**Art Dreams"**

**TITLE: ART DREAMS**

BLACK SCREEN

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS FICTIONAL AND DOES NOT DEPICT ANY ACTUAL PERSON OR EVENT

SCENE 1

CUE SONG: "Dark Moments"

EXT – Neighbourhood Streets, Evening – 1971

DATE STAMP: February 1971

_In Philedelphia's grey aisles, Amelia Denson, ragged and shabby, sits on a milk-carton box, humming, as she swirls with her colours and dabs it onto her dirty canvas board. A turned hat is left just under her foot. She managers to grab the attention of a few passerbyers but not enough to grab their coins. Eventually, Amelia starts to pack up and then peers into her hat. _

_Amelia grabs the coins and starts counting_

Amelia: A dollar, A dollar-twenty, thirty.

_Amelia shakes her head in disappointment and returns to packing._

CUT TO:

EXT - ROCKCLIFF WOODS, Night, 1971

DATE STAMP: April 1971

_Amelia is running in the woods. She stops, turns around as she hears some whistling leaves. She then starts running again. _

CAMERA VIEW UP

_From a distance, we see a shadowy figure falling from the cliff. An echo scream follows. _

CUT TO"

INT- COMMUNITY LIBRARY, Day, 2005

Someone pins up a missing poster of Amelia on a billboard

SCENE 2

EXT- ROCKCLIFF WOODS, Evening, 2005

DATE STAMP: September 2005

_On a course field trip, Lucy and Jason, two environmental students in uniform scavenger about in the natural bush land. Jason is about to scoop a bug in his glass container but jumps when he is interrupted by Lucy from behind. The flying insect escapes and attempts to bite Jason. Jason reacts by swatting his arm. _

Lucy: Did you find anything for our research?

Jason: The only thing I'm collecting here are bug bites.

Lucy: Well keep looking for what we need and then we will make our way back.

Jason: There's nothing here that is relevant. We have to submit our tasks by next week, and we still haven't got past our research. (sarcastic tone) Gee, I can feel it already, it's gonna be a real bummer this one. And where on earth are we going to find a..Treniph...

Lucy: Trentophlicalactus Zammiroi

Jason: Yeah whatever. For all I know it could be on Jupiter

Lucy: Lighten up will ya! I'm sure we'll find that plant. Just keep looking ok?

Jason rolls his eyes and tags along.

Jason: We should go home now. It's already starting to get dark and the bugs are coming out of their hiding holes.

_Jason prepares himself to swat his arm._

_As they walk along, Lucy notices a wooden part under some dry bush leaves. _

Lucy: There's something there.

Lucy digs out the object from the ground. She holds it up and studies it closely.

Lucy: It's some sort of a carved doll. But it's missing a leg though. Check out the carvings, so detail. Doll almost looks as if its real

Jason: (sarcastic) Clap clap! Now that you've dug up your birthday present, let's go home now.

Lucy: No wait. This is antique...it's umm priceless.

Jason: C'mon!

Lucy: Well I'm keeping it. You never know how much people rake up for items as old as these

Jason: It looks old and useless

_Lucy shakes her head as if Jason would never understand what she is talking about. She notices something in Jason's hand._

Lucy: What's in your hand?

Jason: A stick. Here you can have it

_Jason throws the stick at Lucy, and Lucy heaves as she catches the stick with both hands_

Lucy: This is no stick, It's a paintbrush...lost its bristles.

Jason: Another useless item to your collection

Lucy: They were the brushes they used back in the 1970's. Expensive lot they were. Only the great artists used to have them.

Jason: What's it doing out here anyway?

_Lucy shrugs_

Lucy: Beats me. Finder's keepers.

CUT TO:

SCENE 3

EXT- ROCKCLIFF WOODS - Night

The camera zooms out to reveal the top view of the scene of the bush land.

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK:

_The body of Amelia is lying on the rocky surface in the woods. She is smudged with colour and lined with deep cuts. A paint brush is held loosely in her hand. The wooden doll lies near the side pocket of her dress. _

FADE OUT

WHITE FLASH TO:

SCENE 4

INT - Missing Persons Files Storage Room, 2005

_The case is re-opened. A Carrier pulls out the box for Amelia Denson. We see the box marked _

_AMELIA DENSON Nov 1985._

(INTRODUCTORY MUSIC IS PLAYED "Cold Case Theme Song"

FADE OUT

BLACK SCREEN TO:

SCENE 5

INT - Detective Quarters, 2005

Lilly: _(looking at the file_) Amelia Denson. Seventeen years of age. Reported missing in April 1971. Says here the possible reason could have been suicide due to financial insecurity.

Vera: And this was recovered only moments ago. _(Pulls out two sealed plastic bag, one with a paintbrush and the other the clunky wooden doll) _

Lilly: Who handed it in?

Vera: Mother brought it in. Says she brought it from an auction site on the Internet. She recognized the artifacts immediately as she was searching for some antiques herself. Wants us to retrace the steps.

Scotty: So what she say about them?

Vera: She mentioned that they belonged to her daughter. Says they were her prized possessions. Daughter was an artist, or dreamt to be one.

Stillman:_(takes the bag from Vera and examines the paintbrush) _You can tell a lot about an artist from their paintbrush. It's sort of represents their lifestyle.

Scotty: So what do you have for us boss?

Lilly: Cheap toothless paintbrush.

Stillman: Actually, this was a pricy one. These were the paintbrushes that the artists used back in those days. Or should I say the ones that could afford it.

Vera: How could a girl from the streets get her hands onto something as expensive as this?

Lilly: Stole it perhaps?

Scotty: Yeah I remember those artists. Seen them around in my days in the neighbourhood. They used to hang around in the aisles, bored nothing to do so they just used to paint. Paintings sort of used to give them a new vision or perhaps even an escapement.

Lilly: And what about the legless doll?

Stillman: Well, they are hers alright. Our sketch team matched the face and body of the doll from the detail carvings with our vic (_points)_ Also got some initials painted under the foot.

We see a closer view of the foot of the doll. We see the initials WLJ on it.

CUT TO:

SCENE 6

INT – Marcia Grace's house, Day

_(Knock on the door)_

Marcia opens the door.

Lilly: Marcia Grace, Detective Rush _(holds up her badge)_, and with me Detective Valens. Can we have a word with you?

Marcia: _(nods)_ Sure, come in.

Marcia opens the door wider. Lilly and Scotty step inside.

Lilly: So are you sure these belong to your daughter? _(presents the artifacts) _

Marcia: Positive. I always thought she was a real artist. But I couldn't afford to take her to an art school. But she loved to paint. And that doll, she ...she painted that too. Told me she got that as a gift.

Scotty: _(flips open a pad)_ So you mentioned that you found these items on the Internet.

Marcia: That's right. Well I was just browsing the Internet for some antiques. I'm a big collector of antiques.

Scotty: Another question. Where did you access the Internet from?

Marcia: Oh, a few blocks away Homecare provide free facilities for people like us, such as Internet Access, Snacks, Toys for Kids..

Lilly: _(raises an eyebrow)_ Strange? So now you can afford to purchase antique goods? Know how expensive they can get?

Marcia: Well, maybe I can't afford to buy antiques as yet as much as I would love to, but nothing stops from having a browse.

Lilly: So then you came across these?

Marcia: Yes. Couldn't believe someone was selling them on the Internet. Went by the name of Angel23. Made the highest bid as I just... had to get hold of them so I could hand them over to the Police. Please..my daughter went missing 35 years ago...I need to know what happened to her.

Lilly: Marcia Grace, be assured, we will do everything we can, but we also need your co-operation.

Scotty: Know anyone by the initials WLJ?

Marcia: _(shakes her head) _No, not that I know of. She didn't have many friends, except perhaps a few from the neighbourhood

Scotty: And when did you notice she went missing?

Marcia: I haven't seen her since..._(pauses)_

Lilly: Since when Marcia?

Marcia: Since that night she didn't return home . We sort of got into an argument.

Scotty: _(raises an eyebrow)_ An argument? What about?

CUT TO:

WHITE FLASH

FLASHBACK:

INT - Sheltered home of Marcia Grace and Amelia, 1973

_Marcia Grace is washing the dishes. The door swings open and Amelia walks in. The house is small, dark and stinky designed with scruffy furniture. _

Marcia Grace: _(calling)_So did you bring the meat like I asked you to?

Amelia: No, uh... they ran out!

Marcia Grace: Ran out. What?.

Amelia: No. Im serious. Really, they ran out of that stuff. I went there and they didn't have any. Appears I went to late

Marcia Grace: Then why didn't you get something else?

Amelia: You never told me.

_Marcia Grace stops what she is doing and comes out into the lounge room. She then places one hand on her hip._

Marcia Grace: So now what are we supposed to eat tonight? (sarcastic) Starve to death perhaps? Or should be scour around the garbage cans?

Amelia stares blankly.

Marcia Grace: Damn it. _(Throws her torn tea towel on the floor) _Can't get anything right. ... Alright then, _(puts out her hand)_ Gimme the money...

Amelia: I don't have it. Someone stole it.

Marcia Grace: What? .. Are you lying? ...You are a liar. _(points at her)_ Do not lie to your own mother.

Amelia _(rolls her eyes)_ No they did.

Marcia Grace is furious. She throws her hands up into the air not knowing what to do with her child.

Marcia Grace: _(notices a bag in Amerlia's hand)_ What's in that bag?

Amelia: Nothing.

Marcia Grace: _(screaming)_ Gimmmee the baggggggg!

Marcia Grace dives for the bag as Amelia tries to pull it away. Amelia isn't fast enough as Marcia Grace clutches onto the bag, she jerks it from Amelia. She peers inside.

Marcia Grace: What's this?

Amelia is terrified.

Marcia Grace: _(demanding_) What is it?

Amelia: It's a paintbrush ok?. I really wanted it so I had to buy it _(reduces tone)_ I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to be an artist because I know I can. I want to make a life for us...a real life!

Marcia Grace: _(still angry)_ I'm sorry, but no one is gonna buy your paintings, no matter how good you are. We don't have any money to start off with and that's just the way it is. _(evil look)_ Money does not grow on trees! You realize that? Now thanks to you, we have no dinner tonight_!...(storms towards Amelia). _

Marcia Grace snatches the paintbrush out of Amelia's hand and throws it across the room. Amelia begins to cry. Marcia Grace is furious and goes into another room to calm herself down. Amelia kneels down crying and picks up the brush. The brush is still in intact but the bristles slightly bent.

RESUME TO PRESENT

Marcia Grace: Ran away after that and never saw her again. Seems she was angry forever

Scotty: You know where she could have gone?

Marcia Grace: _(shakes her head) _I really have no idea... That poor girl, she's all alone...How could I let her go out all alone?

Marcia Grace starts sobbing

Lilly approaches Marcia Grace and starts comforting us.

Lilly: _(assured)_ Leave it with us, Marcia Grace...Leave it with us

CUT TO:

SCENE 7

EXT – Marcia Grace's Residence, Day

Lilly and Scotty exit out of Marcia's home.

Lilly: So she got into a temper when she last saw her.

Scotty: Could be a motive to her death.

Lilly: Think we gotta dig digger than that.

Scotty: The vic ran, but never came back to her only home. You think mom was that upset over a paintbrush? Or she was that upset at mom that she never returned home?

Lilly: Probably not. I think she found something better. Her past was no longer.

Scotty: Clearly it wasn't paradise forever.

Lilly: She mentioned that she brought the artifacts from that local auction site. Username Angel24. Wonder how it got in their hands?

Scotty: Gotta check the computer records to see the identity behind that name.

Lilly: Well done Einstein.

Scotty smirks.

CUT TO:

SCENE 8

INT - Police Department, Day

Stillman: If we take a look at the pattern of these computer records retrieved from we can see here that it came down to two bidders over this doll. One of them being Marcia Grace.

Vera: (_looks over Stillman's shoulder at the records)_ Looks like this one _(points)_ Angel24... didn't wanna pull out.

Scotty: You think that other bidder may somehow wanting them to get hold of them

Lilly: Either that. Or they may just look preety.

Scotty: Cmon, the bristles are half gone and the doll's lost a leg. Whose gonna put a bid for that?

Lilly: You never know antiques. One's trash is another one's treasure.

Stillman: So the seller, was by the name of Lucy Downes. Gave her a call this morning and claimed she found the items at an environmental park. Her reason was that she was on environmental projects, and came across these items. Claims she does not know the victim and was unaware that these items were linked to her.

_Vera passes by with a printout in his hand_

Vera: I've got a name and location for the other bidder.

CUT TO:

SCENE 9

INT- Josephine's residence, Day

Lilly: Heard you were bidding for the dolls

Josephine: The dolls? .. Oh yes, I'm a big collector of the antique dolls

Lilly: Any special reason that interested you in purchasing these artifacts

Josephine: Why, is there a problem?

Scotty: Let's just say that belonged to a missing girl, possibly dead

Josephine: Im sorry to hear that? But what does that have to do with me?

Lilly: _(approaches closer and whispers)_ We just need you to clarify some things with us, that's all?

Josephine: Ok look...well I'm just a collector of antique dolls. You can see my whole collection on the shelf

Lilly and Scotty look aside and notice the dolls on the shelf. Lilly walks over and picks one of them up. She has a good look at it.

Lilly: They look in good condition. Why would you want a broken one?

Josephine: I know that doll looks old and dirty, and perhaps it's not even worth it. But she does look like someone I know.. a close friend of mine. And that's why I was bidding for it. But of course _(lowers her head)_ ... there's a limit to what I can afford.

Scotty: Oh, is that so?

Lilly: What was her name?

Josephine: It was Amelia Denson. We were good neighbours.

Scotty: That's our missing persons

Josephine: I had no idea that she went missing. I haven't' heard from her in a long time ever since that day...

CUT TO:

WHITE FLASH

FLASHBACK:

EXT- Neighbourhood Streets, Day

Josephine spots Amelia sitting quietly on the steps. She approaches her.

Josephine: Hey, what are you doing here all alone. It's your 16th birthday isn't it.

Amelia: A birthday is just another day . Many have parties, friends to laugh with, games to play and they have fun. I can only dream of those things. Just dream. (sighs)

Josephine: I am your friend. Who needs to have parties when there is someone there to remember? I think it is more precious for one good friend by your side than having a big party.

Amelia: I guess.

Josephine: What is your birthday dream?

Amelia: One visit to the art gallery. To see the paintings of great artists, to be captured my their imagination.

Josephine: But why do you need to see the artworks when you have many visions in your heart.

Amelia smiles.

Josephine: I got you something.

Josephine hands Dolly something wrapped in a crinkled brown paper bag.

Dolly: Oh thank you. What is it?

Josephine: Open it. I want you to have it

Dolly peeps inside the bag and takes out the gift. She slides the object into her palm. A small wooden doll rests in her palm.

Dolly stares in amazement.

Dolly: Where'd you get that?

Josephine: I made it. It took me a long time to carve it, because I wanted to make it perfect. Perfect so that it looks like you.

Dolly: Thank you so much. _(holds it closer)_ It's beautiful.

Josephine: You very welcome

Marcia Grace looks out through the window. She sees her daughter with Josephine, she lifts up the window.

Marcia Grace: _(shouting)_ Amelia, come here this instance! _(at Josephine)_ I told you to stay away from her! Stay away...You hear me.

Josephine, started by Marcia's Grace's shouting, runs away. Amelia is quite embarrased of her mother's comments infront of her friend.

Amelia: Momma, why'd you scare her away...Don't do that...I love her mom.

Marcia Grace: She is putting nonsensical ideas into your head. If I see you near her ever again I'm going to make shredders of you both.

Marcia Grace's witchy eyes spots down at the doll.

Marcia Grace: What's in your hand?

Amelia looks down in her hand.

Amelia: It's a doll.

Marcia Grace: She gave it to you?

Amelia: No she did not. I found it...Someone threw it away, in the trash can.

Marcia Grace believes her despite her suspicious look.

Amelia: I took it so I can paint it.

Marcia Grace pulls down the window sill and goes back inside

RESUME TO PRESENT

Lilly: So you shared a special relationship with Amelia?

Josephine: Yes I loved her, and when I saw the doll...I just remembered how much I loved her. That's why I just had to keep bidding..

Scotty: What do WLJ stand for?

Josephine: Oh that just means With Love from Josephine. I only write that to special people, like on cards, or dolls I make.

Lilly: The doll is with us, the one you were bidding for. And it has your initials.

Josephine: You don't know how much that doll means to me

Scotty: Well for now we have to use it as evidence. It is an important piece of the puzzle in relation to our case.

Josephine: Ok...but just to let you know..that was the last I saw of Amelia..and now she's gone.. My love has died...

CUT TO:

SCENE 10

EXT - National Park, Day

A search team investigators search the park where the artifacts were found. Glimpes of different times of the days are shown to emphasize the long day search.

INT- Police Headquarters, Day

Stillman receives a call on his phone.

Stillman _(talking on the phone):_Right...I see... Ok Uh huh...Ok great work.

Stillman puts down the receiver of the phone. Scotty and Lilly exchange a look.

Stillman: Search team located the decomposed body of Amelia in the National Park. She's no longer missing but dead. We have proof that she has been dead for 24 years, which is perhaps the time she went missing. The bones were pieced together indicate that she had a broken leg bone. Results confirm that she suffered from a bad fall.

Scotty: Anyone could break a leg on that surface. Highly dangerous place for bushhiking.

Lilly: A broken leg bone did you say. Was it right or left?

Stillman: Right

Lilly: Our doll here also had a missing leg. It's right leg.

Scotty: You think this could have been a preplanned suicide? To test the doll before herself?

Valens: There were cliffs near by. Could be a possibility that she could have fell from them, which would have let to an outcome of a shattered bone.

Lilly: Or maybe she was chased? Running, which led to her fall.

Valens: You know, go see if you can get your hands on her paintings. At least we will know what is going through her mind.

Stillman: Great thinking.

CUT TO:

SCENE 11

INT- Marcia Grace's Residence, Day

Lilly and Scotty are sitting on some wooden chairs. Marcia Grace is sitting opposite them

Lilly: You never did tell us the full story Marcia

Marcia: About what?

Scotty: About Josephine.

Marcia Grace puts her head down

Marcia Grace: Oh her... She was in love with my daughter.. She was in love ..at that age .. at that time. She was sick in the head. I didn't want her to put ideas in my daughters head. No.

Lilly: You daughter was in love with her too

Marcia Grace: She was not. It was just her and her sick ideas. I wanted her to stay away from my daughter as far as possible. And she did.

Lilly: That doll you found, you know Josephine made it for her. She made is because she loved her.

Marcia Grace: _(looks up)_ She did? ..I...I had no idea. Amelia told me that she found it. She lied to me..again.

Scotty: Guess she must have really loved her.

Marcia Grace: Wait till I find her again

Scotty: That's not possible Marcia Grace. We have found her.

Marcia Grace _(disbelieved):_ Where is she?

Scotty: She's dead. Search team recovered her remains. Looks like she had a bad fall, possibly fell off the cliff.

Marcia Grace starts crying uncontrollably. She clutches herself and does down and starts sobbing. Lilly reassures her, and then begins to wipe her tears from her eyes.

Lilly: Do you know anything about this doll?

Marcia Grace shakes her head.

Scotty: You have any of her paintings?

Marcia Grace shakes her head again

Marcia: _(sobbing)_ But I know who will. Goes by Wallace. Lives a block away down the street. He used to teach her some painting skills. He should have a few paintings of hers.

Lilly: Thank you

Lilly and Scotty exit to the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE 12

INT- Art Studio, Day

Lilly and Scotty approach an older man, rather tall.

Lilly: Wallace Brown?

Wallace: Yes and you are...?

Lilly: (holds out her badge) Detective Rush and my partner Detective Valens. We are here to ask you about Amelia Denson.

Wallace: _(thinking)_ Amelia...Amelia.. Sorry I don't recall the name.

Scotty: Let me jog your memory. Poor girl, talented painter, hung around the ailes. Her mother mentions that you taught her how to paint.

Wallace: Oh her. Yes I remember now. I saw what a brilliant artist she was, felt sorry for her at the time, so I decided to teach her a few painting skills. Thought she could use it to achieve her dream. Why do you ask?

Scotty: She went missing 24 years ago, and now she's dead.

Wallace: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. She was a talented soul, that girl. Hidden under the rags, you could see light in her. I taught her how to paint, how to drive her to success.

Lilly: Obviously she didn't achieve it

CUT TO:

WHITE FLASH

FLASHBACK

INT- Philadelphia Streets, Day

_Wallace is standing on the street watching the young girl paint. _

Wallace: Are you going to sell them?

_Amelia looks up. She has to look up even further to see the face of the tall man_

Amelia: I wish I could

Wallace: I teach art in the art college. I am already impressed by your work.

Amelia: It's always my dream to be an artist. I am so passionate about it.

Wallace: If it is a dream then you should make is come true. But first, you should paint what you dream. You paint your life. Tell your story in your paintings. These paintings become a success. I can teach you if you want

Amelia has a think about it. Then she looks up at him and smiles.

Amelia: I would love that.

_Wallace points to a shop across the road. We see a shop sign saying Creative Art Supplies_.

Wallace: See that art shop in there. You see that? They got fine paintbrushes. A good painting is measured by the skills, the imagination and the tools. All your missing are the tools. If you can get just one, one of those brushes, you will be painting brilliant works in no time.

CUT TO:

RESUME TO PRESENT

Scotty: Can we take a look at her paintings?

Wallace: I'll have a look for you in the back. I haven't sold her paintings, not without her permission. I've kept them. I was hoping one day she would come back and take them.

_Wallace disappears into the back room. He later returns with a trolley full of a few paintings. He picks out a few painted canvas boards from the lot indicating that these belonged to Amelia. _

Scotty: We will need to take these with us.

_Wallace nods._

CUT TO:

SCENE 13

INT- Police Headquarters, Day

Lilly, Scotty Valens are sitting around the table. Scotty has his legs up on his desk and throws a paper aeroplane that he just made, which hits Lilly on the arm.

Lilly: Stop that, will you?

Stillman: That store, Creative Art Supplies, closed down 10 years ago due to bankruptcy. And guess who the owner was?

Scotty: Tell us

Stillman: Owner of the store was Wallace...Wallace Brown

Scotty: Wallace, our teacher.

Lilly: You think he was bribing the poor to buy exclusive art supplies from his store

Scotty: It's called playing with their mind. Introducing the poor to the fancy, making them believe that they hold a better life if they invest into such materials.

Lilly: Cheeky guy, isn't he?

Scotty: Greedy too.

Lilly and Scotty approach Valens, who is going through the collection of paintings.

Valens: I'm glad that she dated these paintings. Our painting expert notices a change of style towards the end of the paintings. This was most likely the painting she did when she started. Beautiful handwork. Compared to the ones later, the lines were a bit sharp. Maybe she was afraid of the big bad wolf.

Scotty grabs the first painting and he studies it hard.

Scotty: Looks very passionate, romantic.

Lilly: _(rolls her eyes)_ You should now.

Valens: Actually he is right. This is a very romantic setting. Amelia may have been in love at this time.

Scotty: Maybe with…Josephine

Lilly: (confirming) She was in love with Josephine.

Scotty: But she didn't see Josephine at this time.

Valens holds up another painting

Valens: Can't tell what this other painting this. It looks very ...rich. So much richness, gold, happiness, worthiness.

Lilly: She painted what she dreamt. She wanted to be rich. She wanted to be like Wallace. She wanted to be with Wallace.

Scotty: Or he wanted to be with her.

_Valens reveals the third painting to the group._

Valens: And this one. She did this the same year she went missing. Looks like a holiday on paradise island to me.

Lilly: Maybe she was in paradise. Painting brought her to paradise. It showed her what paradise was like. It put her mind off

Valens: With the deep blue sky, the birds, the valley trees, the bridge.. the scenery looking down into the cliffs...

Lilly: The cliffs... They are the Rockcliff Woods. They are the cliffs where she fell from. Where her body was found. But there's no bridge, there are no birds, it doesn't look as peaceful

Scotty: Maybe that's how it was then?

Valens: But maybe to her it does. Maybe she wanted to be there. Maybe she wanted to die.

CUT TO:

SCENE 14

INT - Art Studio, Day

_Wallace Brown is sitting on an art stool, painting something on a canvas board. _

Wallace: Your here again detectives

Lilly: We haven't quite finished

Wallace: What more is there to say?

Lilly: You own Creative Designs, am I right?

Wallace: Yes I do... so what?

Scotty: So basically you were lurring the poor, the weaker of them to buy your materials... That's cruel..very cruel

Wallace: Look, it is just a form of marketing. It is not my problem if they wish to buy my products.

_Lilly presents Wallace with a photograph_

Lilly: Do you recognize this?

Wallace: Why it's a paintbrush

Lilly: It's your paintbrush mister. The make and model is Original, an exclusive make, only sold by one shop in this town...Creative Designs.

Wallace: Ok it's a paintbrush from my shop..So what?

Lilly: This was found the same location where Amelia died.

Wallace gives a blank look and then shrugs.

Scotty: Was Amelia in love with you?

Wallace _(turns his head):_ Excuse me?

_Wallace sighs_

Wallace: I can not help it if young girls find me admiring

Lilly: Or were you in love with her?

Wallace: She was beautiful...in her own way. I will admit to that.

Lilly: You had an affair with her, didn't you Wallace?

Wallace: That would be wrong of me to do that

Scotty: Are you a married man, Wallace?

Wallace: I believe I am happily married detectives. Now if you could leave me to do my own work..

Lilly: _(going up close to Wallace) _You had an affair with Amelia, took advantage of her, your wife found out so you pushed her down the cliff. All you wanted were her love. You greedy, greedy man.

Wallace: Ok look...I did love her. I loved her because she had some beauty in her which I wanted her to express. I wanted her to express it in her paintings. I loved her so much, how could I possibly kill her.

Lilly: (snickering) You raped her didn't you

Wallace: I wouldn't call it rape. But yes we slept together. It was that night she came to me, she came to me to be loved. Her mother didn't give that.

CUT TO:

WHITE FLASH

FLASHBACK

INT-Art Studio, Night

_We hear a loud tap on the window. Wallace turns around and sees Amelia. He unlocks the door and allows her inside_

Wallace: Amelia, what brings you here this late hour?

Amelia: I knew you will be here, working so late..

Wallace: Well, yes I'm trying to finish a project off

Amelia: I have no where to go. I need a place to sleep..

Wallace: What happened?

Amelia: I don't want to go back home. I don't want to live there anymore. My mother hit the roof today, and I had to get away..

Wallace: You can stay here. Don't worry about going home. I will give you a new home. A home where you will be loved..

_Amelia stares at Wallace as if she already knows what he means. Slowly, they end up passionately kissing._

RESUME TO PRESENT

Wallace: And she was with me for a few nights.

Lilly: What did you wife say? Did she ever find out?

Wallace: I think she had some sort of suspicion. That's where I had to control my temptation and I had to make her leave. I loved her, but I thought it was wrong. I didn't want her to come in between me and my wife's relationship. For the sake of keeping my good name.

CUT TO:

SCENE 16

INT- Philadelphia Streets, Day

Lilly and Scotty are walking the streets in their overcoats. Scotty is smoking.

Lilly: Was thinking long and hard about those paintings she did

Scotty: And?

Lilly: That first paining she did, of the one she was in love, it was a view from her eyes. She was looking right up. Looking up into the figure. The only tall man that we know was her teacher

Scotty: So she was definately romanticising with Wallace.

Lilly: Yes but at the same time, I think he had power over her. In the situation she was in, she had no choice. She had no choice but to live or die. And I think she wants to live, she had these dreams, she wanted to live these dreams.

Scotty: So someone wanted her dead. But whom?

Lilly: She was last seen with Wallace. But he mentioned she kicked her out. Maybe the wife knew about it, maybe jealous?

Scotty: So where else would you go, if your mother doesn't want you? Where would you go if your love was betrayed?

Lilly: To the cliff. Paradise. Somewhere where your dreams came true. She found that in painting. This is the last painting she did.

CUT TO:

SCENE 17

INT - Julianne's Residence, Day

Lilly: Nice to meet you Julianne. I'm detective Rush and this is Detective Valens

Valens: Good evening

Lilly: Is your husband around?

Julianne: No did you want to talk to him about something?

Lilly: Actually we wanted to talk to you

Julianne: What is this about?

Scotty: It's about a dead girl, died 24 years ago. Her name was Amelia Denson. Your husband admitted having an affair about it

Lilly: Did you have any idea about this?

Julianne: Yes I knew. I found out about this affair. An affair with a ragged girl off the streets. How dare he go to such low levels.

Scotty: How did you know about this?

Julianne: Firstly he would not come home till very late. Sometimes he would not come home at all. I would leave messages on his mobile phone and ...I dont know he was acting very weird. He would say that he was doing some paintings for the exhibition. He said he had a lot of work to do. Then one day, I just went to his studio, without informing him, drove there in whatever I had .. and I saw ... saw a female figure in the window. She was... she was all over him..She was having an affair with my husband! That stinky, rotten girl from the streets! How dare she!

_Julianne bursts into tears_

Lilly: _(patting her back)_ It's ok Julianne. Amelia is gone now.

Julianne: So I went through the back door, where he would have all his art collections. And I saw one.. one painting, it was fresh paint, and it was of a girl, the girl that I saw through the window and...and she was in the picture with him in a romantic way.

_Julianne is in real tears. _

Scotty: Are you still together?

Julianne: _(sniffing_) That night..I left without saying anything..and I just drove back and climbed to bed. He came late that night and told me that he was working up late for the art exhibition at some place called Ridgevale...Some annual exhibition they had.. I don't even know, I was so angry that day. And yes, we are still together. I admit, I no longer love him, but his money keeps me living.

Lilly: Or could it be that you were jealous, so angry that you took out your revenge on Amelia?

Julianne: _(surprised)_ Are you accusing me of murder?

Scotty: We are just simply asking. We want to get down to the truth.

Julianne: Well truth is, I had nothing to do with Amelia. If I wanted to kill her, I would have killed my husband too.

Lilly: But you couldn't. He was making a fortune with his paintings. You needed the money

Julianne: Look, I may have been angry, but I never took anything out on her. And thats the truth.

CUT TO:

SCENE 18

INT - Police Headquarters, Day

Lilly, Scotty and Valens are sitting around the desks.

Scotty: I don't think Julianne the one. It doesn't make sense as to why she would go after Amelia

Valens: She was angry all right

Lilly: But I think she was very angry at her husband. Not so much at Amelia. But she is still with him. Julianne's has been a house worker for her life, that's why she needs his support, otherwise she would have filed for a divorce.

Scotty: Julianne mentioned an annual exhibition. I think the only exhibition around the time would be the Art Express Expo. You think we can gather registrations from the fair.

Valens: I'll be on that right away

Valens walks away and sits down at a computer.

Scotty: You think Amelia went to that exhibition?

Lilly: I think she wouldn't miss it for the world. Her once in a lifetime opportunity to make a name for her paintings... A name to success

Valens comes back with a printout in his hand

Valens: Ok..Looks like I have got something here.

Scotty: Let us in

Valens: Looks like Wallace Brown had booked two stalls, Number 155 and 156. Both under his name.

Lilly: Why did he need two?

Scotty: Perhaps he brought one for Amelia. Obviously Amelia couldn't put it under her name. Had no credit card.

Lilly: Yeah, I guess you are right. So either one of these are hers. Amelia and Wallace were side by side selling thier things.

Scotty: So where's this expo held at?

Valens: Ridgevale Park?

Lilly: You mean near the Rockcliff Woods?

Valens: Well about 100 km in, but yeah.

Lilly: That's the same cliff where Amelia fell from? This event highlights an important event to this case.

Valens: And there's something else?

_Lilly and Scotty look up at Valens_

Valens: Josephine registered the stall opposite. Apparently she was selling her dolls. She was there at the time.

Lilly: It suddenly becomes a small world.

CUT TO:

SCENE 19

EXT- Philadelphia Streets, Day

Lilly: So there's both Josephine and Wallace at the expo

Scotty: It must have been tough for Josephine, seeing her love with a man. Right infront of her eyes.

EXT- Art Studio, Day

_Lilly and Scotty approach Wallace's studio. After a whole night's work, he locks up his studio and comes outside._

Lilly: We need to have a good chat Wallace?

Wallace: Look, I gave you my story. I have nothing more to say.

Scotty: I think you do.

Lilly: You invited Amelia again to the expo didn't you?

Wallace: That's when I last saw her. I told you, I thought it was wrong and it was unfair to my wife.

Lilly: Well your wife already knows. She kept it a secret. She kept it a secret after all these years. She knows everything.

Wallace: That's not true. Unless you went bagging it out to her..You..

Lilly: She knew long before we did.

_Wallace is overly embarrassed. He puts his head down._

Wallace: Well she knows now that I didn't mean to. She knows that my real love is for her.

Scotty: Then why did you invite Amelia to the expo. We have evidence that you had registered two names. Both in the painting section.

Wallace: Ok look... Yes after that night, I wanted to be with Amelia. I wanted her to see her once her. I wanted to keep the promise that I made to her. To give her an oppurtunity for an achievement. I cared for her a lot. I wanted to get her a future.

Lilly: So you signed her up for the stall next to yours?

Wallace: That's right. I made her paint. Showed the people what a brilliant artist she was and she was to become

CUT TO:

WHITE FLASH

FLASHBACK:

EXT- Art Exhibition, Day

Wallace: I want you to sit here, and just start painting. Start painting your dreams. I promise you, you would be successful.

_Amelia smiles_

Wallace: So did you bring your paintbrush?

Amelia: Yes I did..Is this it?

Wallace: Yes that's the one. Now just start painting and I'll take care of everything else!

Amelia: Your so kind. How can I ever thank you for all you have done.

Wallace: I should thank you (smirks). You have given me more in other favours.

_Amelia starts to paint. A couple come along and notice the_ _young girl, and admire her paintings. Later a few onlookers are also watching her paint._

Old Man: Why your a young girl with some artistic talents

_Amelia looks up and smiles_

Amelia: Thank you. You should thank my teacher. He taught me all this.

Wallace: No Amelia, the credit goes all to you. The inspiration lies all inside you.

Woman: How much are you selling your paintings for? I like this one (points to some of her samples on the ground).

Amelia: Oh ..umm

Wallace: That's $200

Woman: $200..My dear...Ok only because I think this is worth it.

The woman gives Amelia the notes, but Wallace comes in between and grabs it from the woman's hand.

Wallace: Thank you maam. Thank you so much. Have a nice day.

Amelia: You just paint.. They love to watch you paint.

A young woman comes by. She is wearing a head scarf and hides most of her face.

Young Woman: Escuse me, is that for sale? _(points to the doll)_

Amelia: Oh ..I'm sorry.. this is not for sale.. Sorry

Young Woman: It's just so beautiful. I'm a dollmaker. Can I have just have a look then?

Amelia: Uh sure, just umm..be careful with it.

_Amelia hands the doll to the young woman. She holds is up and then admires it._

Young Woman: Did you paint this?

Amelia: Yes I did. Do you like it?

Young Woman: Yes it's very nice. All your paintings are nice.

_The young woman gives the doll back to Amelia. As Amelia notices that the leg is broken_

Amelia (shouts): Hey you broke it, come back here!

_The young woman escaps into the the woods behind the stall. Amelia stands up and chases her into the woods. She places her doll in the side pocket of her dress and still holds her paintbrush in her hand as she runs_.

_Wallace stands up, about to chase after her, but then glances at the money and knows that he has to look after the sales. He sits himself down._

CUT TO:

RESUME TO PRESENT

Scotty: So you were after the money, not the girl. You had a choice, and you chose business over people.

Wallace: Like I said, I have a stall to run. And I couldn't chase after her, how bad does that look to the public eye. Anyway she was just chasing that girl that broke her doll

Lilly: That young girl. Could you describe her for us please.

Wallace: Well I couldn't really see much of her face. She was hidden in a scarf and dark sunnies. But all I can say was that I spotted her at the other end of the stall, in the Doll section.

_Lilly nods_

Lilly: I think we have an idea of who it may be.

CUT TO:

SCENE 20

INT – Josephine's Residence, Evening

Lilly: It as you who dressed up and approached Amelia that day at the exhibition?

Scotty: We have records that you were at the exhibition. And also a witness to say you were last seen with Amelia.

Josephine: She was running after me that day. She was running after me in the woods. She probably tripped and fell off that cliff.

Lilly: Then why did you keep quiet for all these years? Since you loved her?

Josephine: I..I don't know. I should have said something. But you don't understand. When you watch her falling, it's the most terrifying experience ever. You feel so helpless. It's as if you watch you love, from great heights, just fall.

Scotty: Did you know Wallace?

Josephine: Who?

Scotty: Wallace, that teacher of hers.

Josephine: He's no teacher. He took advantage of her. He used her skills to drive himself to success. He didnt care about her at all. Not like I did. She didn't deserve him at all. It was he who killed her! It was he who played with her mind, who made her fall down the cliff. It was he who said to paint what she dreamt, and she dreamt ..she dreamt of a life with him...she dreamt of happiness.. she dreamt it all. It says so in her paintings.

Lilly: Wallace was just after money. Infact, he saw her talents as money. She was more good to him than bad, even behind his wife's back.

Scotty: Wallace didn't have a motive to kill.

Lilly: Whereas you, you were jealous.

Josephine: Yes I was jealous. I wanted her to be with me. It was her mother that didnt allow that to happen. I wanted her to escape the poor and let her to another life.

Lilly notices some books on the table. She opens up a book.

Lilly: These yours?

Josephine: Yes they are. Why?

Lilly: Your into voodoo is it?

Josephine: It was just something fun that I practiced a long time ago. Just for fun sake.

Scotty: So that explains it all.

Lilly: The doll. You broke the leg of the doll, so that Amelia's leg would break too. You used voodoo on the doll that you gave her.

Josephine: Ok, so I may have broken her leg, but it's not like I stabbed a knife in her heart.

Scotty: Then tell us what really happened?

CUT TO:

WHITE FLASH

FLASHBACK:

EXT – RockCliff Woods, Night

Amelia is running after Josephine in the woods.

Amelia: Come back here!

_Josephine is still running. She then hears a scream and then stops and then turns around. Amelia is in pain and she is holding her leg. Josephine turns around and just watches her. _

_Josephine lets go of her scarf_

Amelia is surprised.

Amelia: Josie, it's you.

Josephine: Why did you do it? Why are you with that man? You sleeze..

Amelia: I am sorry Josie. He taught me a lot. He showed me how survive. I want a life Josie. I want a life.

Josephine: _(in tears) _I can't believe you. I am so disappointed in you.

Amelia: I told you. I want to make a dream. If not in reality, then at least in my paintings. You don't understand how peaceful I feel. And I can go in any life I want to. Dreaming is so beautiful.

Josephine: (points) Look over there Amelia. Look high above. Look past the dark valleys and hills, past the moon, past the dark sky. Tell me what you see Amelia, tell me what you see.

_Amelia wobbles as she tries to stand up. She manages to stand on her feet and stares beyond into the horizon overlooking the cliff. _

Amelia: I see birds flying, I see the sun coming up and giving light to trees and the animals. (waving her paintbrush in the air as if she is painting) I see flowers blooming and trees growing. I see life. And I see a bridge..A bridge, just like the one I painted , just like my dream. My dream for all these years.

Amelia is in daze. As she stares out into the beauty, what literally appears to be the edge of the cliffs. She walks slowly towards it. We see a flash in the view of her eyes, just as what she described..the bridge over the cliffs, and the natural beauty beneath it. As she walks over, she trips and falls into the dark edge rocks. We hear a scream, which becomes distant and then dissolves into nothing.

Josephine: You deserve this my love. You deserve a better world.

_Josephine throws the legless down the cliff. _

EXT - Art Exhibition, Day

_We see the painting that Amelia was working on, the same painting we saw in her eyes. She dreamt what she painted. Wallace is on the next chair, as he has just sold another of Amelia's painting. He takes the notes, folds in in half and places it in his front pocket._

CUT TO:

SCENE 21

END MUSIC IS PLAYED

EXT- Josephine's Residence, Day

SLOW MOTION

Lilly and Scotty are waiting outside her home.

Lilly: She was playing with her mind all along. Using force visual hypnotism and voodoo magic to create pictures in her head and break her eig

Scotty nods.

Josephine's door opens and she comes out handcuffed, behind her two police officers. He walks down his steps and into the police car.

EXT - Woods, Day

Lilly walks over to the cliff where Amelia fell from. She peers down. Beside we see a figure of Amelia next to her, smiling.

Camera Zooms Out.

FADE OUT


End file.
